gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
I Like Your Blazer
I Like Your Blazer is a short of the The Amazing World of Gumball. Plot Sticky tells Teri what he really feels about her…blazer. Transcript is sunset at the Elmore Stadium. Teri is sitting all alone on a seat amongst the many seats there, completely absorbed in the sunset. Sticky the stickman wanders nearby, also alone but absorbed in Teri being absorbed in the sunset. Shyly, he makes his way to Teri, and sits beside her. After a peaceful moment of silence, he speaks. S'tick'y: H-hey there. Teri: Oh, hello. continue staring at the sunset peacefully. Teri gazes at the clouds in contentment, while Sticky blushes and smiles nervously. He stares at the clouds and the sunset. The clouds stare back while the sun gives him a wink. S'tick'y: I-it sure is a nice sunset out there. Teri: Mhm. moment of silence. S'tick'y: Teri… listens, but continues gazing at the sunset and the golden clouds. The sun and clouds smile at her. S'tick'y: I-I know you don't really know me that much but…t-there's something I've been longing to tell you. Teri: What? breathed deeply, and made an effort to stop himself from shaking nervously. S'tick'y: Inhales I like you… Teri turns to her side, and faces Sticky. A look of neutral surprise is drawn on her face. Regardless, she does not reply. Sticky blushes so much, he turns crimson red. Embarrassed at Teri's silence, he quickly adds: S'tick'y: …r blazer. I like your blazer because it's awesome-er petty-I meant pretty! Your blazer is really pretty. Smiles Teri: Oh Smiles Thanks. from the shock, she continues to stare at the sunset. S'tick'y: Thinking Now that I think about it, her blazer is technically a part of her since it's just drawn on her. So me saying that I like her blazer…is still almost like saying I love her…or a part of her at least. Oh well. to himself looks at Teri. But then she has disappeared. S'tick'y: Gasps Thinking She's gone! stands, and stretches. S'tick'y: dreamily Oh beautiful Teri. One day, you shall be mine…. Teri reappears. It turns out that she was there all along, but the angle she was facing Sticky with made her look like she wasn't there. She raises an eyebrow. Teri: What was that? surprise, Sticky holds in a yelp and immediately turns to his side. He also faces Teri at an angle that makes him look like he had disappeared on the spot. Teri: Hmm… she continues staring. Sticky, still by her side continues watching the sunset with her. S'tick'y: Thinking One day, you shall be mine…. from the background, a muffled explosion goes off and Gumball flies through the sky like a shooting star. Gumball (from the distance): Darn microwave! with Sticky wishing on the "shooting star" Trivia *This was originally supposed to be a part of The Doormat. However it was removed when the mentioned episode changed plots, and was eventually shelved. Category:Short Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanons Category:Episodes Category:Eposides Category:Archives